Gift of Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: CatNip AU story, Catherine meeting Nick in Dallas. Rated T for safety.   Epilogue is now up!
1. The Spark

**Title: Gift of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Hooters was established in Florida and is now headquartered in Georgia. Pepsi is owned by the PepsiCo.**

**Special shout-out goes to shortpeanut for letting me bounce ideas off of her.**

**Author's Note: An idea that came to me and started writing back in August 2011 but was so busy and had no time to work on. Some parts of the story are AU; there will be no Eddie in this story but Lindsey will be in the story. Story starts during Nick's junior year at Rice, December 1991, Nick is 20 and Catherine is 22.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura and TotalCSIFan**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T (T+ bordering M at the end of the chapter)**

**Chapter 1: The Spark**

* * *

><p>Catherine Flynn had been living and working at the Hooters in Houston for about six weeks and she loved it, especially interacting and getting to know the patrons who came by. She also worked hard because Ted and Sam had put in excellent recommendations to get Catherine the job. What she didn't realize was about to meet someone special.<p>

Meanwhile Nick Stokes and three of his Upsilon Tau Psi buddies, Jackson Ingram, Tristan Alexander and Lane Kendrick had finished the first semester of their junior year by going to their favorite restaurant, Hooters.

As they walked up to the restaurant Nick turned to Lane, "Man that sociology final for Dr. White was tough don't you think?"

Lane acquiesced but also added, "Don't forget what he told us at the beginning, if we get a C in the end it means we learned something rather useful."

The four of them headed in and was greeted by the hostess who then showed them to their usual table. They were looking at the menu and chatting when their waitress came by.

"Hello my name is Catherine and I will be your waitress for tonight, can I get you gentlemen started with any drinks?"

As the guys gave their drink orders, Nick became entranced and smitten with the strawberry blonde waitress. She was absolutely gorgeous and for some reason, it seemed like Nick thought he had seen her before somewhere but couldn't recall where.

Catherine had gotten the orders when she noticed that one of the guys was staring at her and not that she minded. After all, she used to be an exotic dancer back in Vegas. The guy was hot and a good piece of eye candy rolled into one.

After breaking the silence she gave a warm smile and asked, "Sir, what you like to drink?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Nick stumbled out his answer, "Um, uh I would like a Pepsi with a lemon on the side."

Taking in his good looks once more, she winked at him before turning to the rest of them, "Okay I will be right back with your drinks, fellas."

As Catherine made her way to bar to order the drinks, she turned her head around and briefly made eye contact with the young man who had captured her attention and winked again.

Only a few seconds after the waitress left when Tristan spoke up, "Hey Nicky I saw you eyeing the waitress. It looks like you have the hots for her bro."

Jackson and Lane both gave Nick their ritual slap on the shoulder as a way to tease him. There was no denying and all Nick could do was grin like an idiot.

Lane came up with a good idea he excused himself and went to go find the waitress that captured his fellow brother's heart.

-x-

All throughout the meal, Nick had been enjoying it while receiving subtle nonverbal flirtation signals from the beautiful waitress. They ranged from a quick gaze to head nod, giggling, licking her lips, gentle arm and back caress causing Nick to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

At the end of their meal, Jackson went to pay the food bill and when he got back he handed Nick a note. With a smirk on his face, he turned to Nick, "Nicky here is a note from a certain waitress."

Nick swallowed a bump that formed in his throat, took the note, opened and read it.

_To Nick the very handsome Southern fella,_

_I am off in ten minutes, so please meet me in one hour at the address listed in this note. I have a surprise for you so don't be late._

_Xoxo,_

_Catherine_

When Jackson caught a part of the note he couldn't help but comment, "Oh Nicky you are one lucky dude."

Again all Nick could do was grin like there was no tomorrow. He had indeed gotten lucky.

He snapped out of it and turned to his pal, "Okay guys since y'all had a drink I will drive you back to our apartment and get ready before heading over for my surprise."

The four of them left the restaurant and headed back to their apartment. Fifty minutes later he arrived at her place with a bouquet of flowers knowing that a guy can't go wrong with flowers.

As he stood outside the door he rehearsed what he wanted to say. Once he was satisfied, he knocked on the door.

When the door opened and Nick saw Catherine in a tiny and short midriff baring top that revealed cleavage matched with a tiny thong, his heart beat went into overdrive for a few seconds and what he had rehearsed all vanished. As soon as his heart rate had calmed down a little, he walked on over to Catherine and all he could say was, "These are for you".

With a smirk on her face, Catherine accepted the bouquet and replied cheekily, "Why thank you, stud."

She smelled the bouquet of tulips and azaleas but soon she put it aside and once their arms were around each other and their lips met for a passionate kiss there was no stopping them.

As frenzied kisses continued at a bruising pace, Catherine got rid of his outerwear and Nick removed his shoes and socks and then let his hands roam her body giving Catherine tingly sensations on her skin. They didn't want to stop the pace they had established but they had to in order to get air in their lungs. The moment they relinquished each other's lips Nick saw that her lips were swollen and her eyes were burning with desire.

Catherine placed her hands one Nick's face pulled him and the instant their foreheads touched she whispered seductively, "Why don't we take this someplace more comfortable, hmm?"

Nick's heartbeat sped up at the suggestion as Catherine took his hand and led him to her room. Shortly after closing the bedroom door, Catherine surprised him by pulling Nick for another crushing kiss. Working her lips upwards and nibbled his ear and whispered, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Nick couldn't anything but nod. Catherine then made a quick work of the rest of his clothing leaving him in only in boxers. She pushed him lightly and before long he was sitting on the edge of the bed; now was the time.

Catherine began to bust out spicy moves she used when she worked at the Paradise Lounge. As Nick watched her salaciously rub her upper body while shaking her hips, he began to really feel uncomfortable. Not only did his pants tighten rapidly but it seemed like someone had turned up the heater. It seemed like all of a sudden that she was straddling his lap, hands on his shoulder and began grinding away causing Nick to moan. Suddenly she stopped grinding and she took off the short shirt exposing her chest. Nick's breath hitched and his eyes grew wide when he saw her topless. However, Nick never got a chance to say anything when her lips attached on to his and it didn't take long for a tongue duel to ensue. A short time later, the two of them had on protection and were all over each other as they gave into their desires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Gift of Love". Reviews are welcomed but please no flames.**


	2. The Start of Something Wonderful

**Title: Gift of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Hooters was established in Florida and is now headquartered in Georgia. Pepsi is owned by the PepsiCo.**

**Author's Note: Cath/Nick partial AU story continued**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T/M**

**Chapter 2: The Start of Something Wonderful**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun began to shine through the curtains, hitting Nick in the face causing him to wake first, even though he didn't want to because of the good dream he was having of a beautiful woman. As luck would have it, it was futile. However, when he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't dreaming. There sleeping in his arms was the beautiful woman from his dreams.<p>

Nick couldn't help but smile as he thought, "_Wow I am not dreaming. Last night was real and the way she moved her body was unbelievably hot."_

Just thinking about last night's events made him feel excited. He let his hands roam her body, with his fingers leaving random trails on her skin.

When Catherine felt the sensations on her skin, she began to wriggle. She had been dreaming about an incredible experience. Once she couldn't continue the dream anymore, she opened her eyes.

As soon as she saw the handsome guy, she figured out it wasn't a dream. It was for real. That instantly bought a smile to her face as she pondered, "_So, I wasn't imagining it. It really did happen…the way he held me during our passionate physical contact, wow…makes all other guys seem tame."_

Nick's pleasant, yet sexy voice brought her out of her deep contemplations, "Good morning, gorgeous."

Catherine looked genuinely into Nick's deep brown eyes and went in for a quick kiss before whispering, "Good morning, handsome."

Both were quiet for a moment before speaking up at the same time, "I" which caused them to burst into laughter before Nick gestured, "Go ahead. You go first."

Catherine took a deep breath and calmed her heart. Was it possible that she was already developing feelings for him?

Realizing that Nick was waiting for her to answer, Catherine cleared her throat, "Last night was incredible but I don't want this to be a one-time meeting or a one night stand. I want to explore this and see what comes of it."

Nick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she spoke her mind, "_I feared the worst for no reason."_ Gazing into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair, "I want to explore this too and see if we are meant to be together."

Catherine felt her heart flutter. She didn't realize she was able to get this lucky this quickly

-x-

Over the next several weeks, Catherine and Nick continued to get to know each other better. Catherine found out that he was the youngest of seven children with five sisters and one brother and that his mother, Jillian, was lawyer and his dad, William, was a judge. It is because of their professions that Nick was immersed in the world of law enforcement and wanted to major in criminology. Nick found out that Catherine was raised by a mother who had worked as a show girl and cocktail waitress. She didn't have a father growing up but did have a family friend who has been like a father to her. Nick also found out because of the constant relocating, she was never able to reach her full potential but had also been fascinated with science. Additionally, it made sense why Catherine could really dance as she had been exotic dancer in Vegas prior to coming to Texas to start out on her own.

By the time the new semester started, Nick had helped Catherine get registered for a few classes. As time went on, she became a regular visitor at Nick's place and the frat house. She also got to know the members of the frat as they hosted their annual fundraiser where she worked.

Life was good for Catherine and although it wasn't easy, she struck a balance between work, school and social life. It didn't take long for her to start excelling in her sciences courses.

-x-

By early summer, Catherine and Nick had become a couple and were in a committed relationship. Even though her job had patrons who at time were more flirtatious than necessary, she only had eyes for her hunky boyfriend, Nick. By July, Catherine and Nick had moved into a two bedroom apartment at the complex where Catherine was already living.

One day towards the end of summer, Catherine and Nick were enjoying their day off and were getting back from a fun filled day at the pool hall with Lane and Jackson and their respective girlfriends. No sooner had they stepped into their apartment and Catherine had gone to the kitchen to get them a drink of water when the phone rang and Nick answered knowing exactly who it was, "Hi, mom."

Jillian wasn't in the mood for Nick's lightheartedness, "Nicholas Parker Stokes, you have some explaining to do young man."

Nick's goofy side disappeared, "What's wrong, mom?"

His mother answered in a stern voice, "You tell me what is wrong. What is this Cassandra saying that you are living with a woman?"

Nick silently cursed under his breath. He knew that Cassandra could act like a pain in the butt and couldn't keep a secret to save her life and yet he always confided in her first because she always gave the best advice.

He cleared his throat and began, "Well, what Cassandra said is true. Her name is Catherine Flynn and we met seven months ago and clicked right away. Remember how you taught me that when I meet the right one for me that everything will feel right? Well I know I have found the one for me."

Jillian couldn't help but soften a little as she recalled telling Nick those exact words during his teen years, but she still had something she had to settle with him, "Okay but you and Catherine are not sharing a bed yet are you?"

Nick's eyes widened, "What? No, don't worry about that, mom. We each have our own room, you have my word."

Jillian breathed a sigh of relief at her youngest son's reassurance, "Okay. Nicky, my darling son, one more thing."

"Yes mom?"

"When can we meet Catherine?" asked Jillian.

Nick thought about his and Catherine's work schedule before he replied, "I am going to have to confer with Catherine and I promise to call you back."

Jillian answered, "You better young man."

Nick only smiled as he replied, "Yes mom."

After hanging up the phone, he saw Catherine standing at the kitchen doorway. Seeing a look of shock she asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Catherine was completely caught off guard, she was in the kitchen when she heard Nick say to his mother that she was the one for him because from early on Catherine knew her search was over when she met Nick and hearing him reciprocate made her heart soar.

When Nick began to have trouble reading her expressions, he was worried since he was usually able to right away. Suddenly Catherine put down the drinks on the dining room table and hugged him tightly. Burying her head into the crook of his neck she whispered, "I love you Nicholas."

Nick only beamed when he heard his sweetheart say the three little words. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you too."

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. Once they came apart while still having their arms around each other, Nick inquired, "Catherine? Are you free next weekend?"

She looked directly into her beau's eyes and answered, "Yes I am."

Nick grinned, "Good cause my family…"

"…wants to meet me?" finished Catherine.

Nick nodded his answer, "Yeah."

Catherine said in her best bossy voice, "Well, call your mom and let her know we will be coming next week."

Nick acquiesced and called his mother right back to let her know the day they would be coming by.

-x-

A little over a week later, Nick and Catherine were on their way to the Stokes household for Catherine to meet his family. Once he pulled curbside, both he and Catherine saw there were seven other cars present.

Nick looked at Catherine with genuine concern, "Are you ready to meet my big family?"

Catherine answered, "Yes I am. Wait, you're worried about me, aren't you?"

Nick bit his lower lip and nodded, "Well every time one of my older siblings brought home a possible significant other, all of us would be there to meet him or her. It can be a little overwhelming at times for so many of us to be in one place."

With gifts and wine in hand, they made their way to the front door no sooner had they entered when they were besieged by a big group of people.

Jefferson was the first to exchange a fist bump with Nick, "Hey baby bro! You're here."

"What you think I wasn't going to make it after I promised ma? I know better than that."

When Jefferson saw Catherine standing close by he looked at his little brother, "So bro is this the young woman that Cassandra said you are enamored with?"

Nick beamed proudly and put his arms around Catherine's shoulder and answered, "Yes, Jefferson meet Catherine Flynn. Cath this is my brother Jefferson Stokes."

Jefferson offered his hand, "Nice to meet you Catherine and welcome to the Stokes household."

Catherine shifted the bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers and so she would be able to properly exchange pleasantries. She replied while shaking his hand, "Thank you Jefferson and nice to meet you too."

Nick then introduced the whole family and when he reached his parents he said, "Mom, dad, I would you to meet Catherine Flynn. Catherine this is my mom Jillian and dad William."

Needless to say, Jillian and William both approved of Catherine from the get-go which made Nick happy.

No sooner had Nick made the first introductions, he was surrounded by his nieces and nephews, clambering all over him causing Catherine to smile at the happy sight. She could see him being the father of their children that is if it happened.

As it turned out the visit was successful. Following wonderful Southern meals, Catherine was put through interrogation by his parents and siblings all of who asked tough questions and Catherine answered with calmness and grace. Despite initial concerns once they learned of her somewhat broken home life and her previous job as an exotic dancer, she convinced them she was now attending classes at Rice to better herself. Another good sign the visit went well was when Catherine became popular with all of the kids.

At the end of the day after all of Nick's siblings and their respective families had gone home, he had planned on just the two of them to go and check into a hotel nearby when Jillian brought up, "Nicky why don't you and Catherine stay here for the weekend."

Catherine was amazed because she had never experienced such generosity. She learned early on it was never a good idea to over stay the welcome, to err on the side of caution. Following a brief silence, Nick interjected, "Aw ma, Catherine and I already have a reservation nearby hotel and…"

Jillian put her foot down, "Nonsense Nick. You two can take the guest room, the one with two beds and I insist."

Bill looked at his son and added, "Come on Poncho, you know better than to argue with your mother."

Nick let out a sigh and gave in, "Okay ma."

Jillian smiled at both Nick and Catherine and replied, "Okay you two. Get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is our annual water park excursion."

Nick's face brightened. He loved water parks even though he was an adult and on his own. With a big smile on his face Nick replied, "Great we will see you in the morning. Night ma, night Cisco."

William nodded with a smile, "Night Poncho, night Catherine."

Catherine had barely got out her good nights when Nick pulled on her hand and once they were in the guest room. He took her into his embrace and whispered, "You did great today."

Catherine lifted her head and asked, "Really? You think so?"

Nick nodded his head, "Yes all of my siblings have given their approval and my nieces and nephews adore you and little Holly was instantly attached to you and let you hold her. She never let any of my other girlfriends hold her."

Catherine felt honored to hear she was already accepted into the family.

-x-

The months following the family reunion were the most incredible. Catherine found out that even though she was only halfway through her first semester, the few classes she took at the community college back in Vegas helped her course credit accumulation towards early graduation. Her relationship with Nick had grown stronger and even the few arguments they had couldn't break the bond.

That February, Nick showed how much he loved her. For a few days leading up to Valentine's Day, Catherine had been receiving love notes clues and even small gifts. On the said day, Catherine had been having a rough day at work. It seems that is the only day where only the male patrons who were chronically single hit on the workers the most and Catherine got the brunt of it. Nevertheless like the trooper she was, Catherine got through the shift with grace.

After getting off her short shift, she drove back to her apartment she shared with Nick. The one thing she wanted was nice shower. However, she was in for a surprise when she saw Nick standing near their parking spot at the apartment complex.

Wondering what was going on Catherine parked the car, got out and asked, "Darling what is going on?"

With this mega-watt smile Nick answered, "Well my love I have planned a night you won't soon forget. Put on the blindfold and I will lead you to the first surprise."

Taking his word for Catherine put on the blindfold and let Nick guide her back to their place. As soon as they arrived, Nick led her to the couch. For a while Catherine was wondering what 'surprises' Nick had for her. When she was sitting down on the couch and felt Nick strong hands massaging her stressed shoulders and back she began to relax. Once the massage ended she heard his smooth voice, "Okay, you can take off the blindfold now."

Catherine did and was amazed at what she saw. Their apartment had been transformed into a romantic atmosphere. Catherine was beyond speechless and turned her head back to Nick and saw him holding a single red rose and she had to ask, "Nicky did you do this all yourself?"

Nick grinned his boyish grin while he answered, "Yep, well actually I did have some help. Happy Valentine's Day babe. Why don't you take a shower to further release the stress from a long day at work and I will get dinner started."

At this point Catherine had turned into mush. What did she do to deserve a wonderful guy like Nick? She accepted the rose and leaned in gave him a kiss only to have it briefly deepened. When they came apart, Catherine said, "I will see you later, stud."

Catherine caressed Nick's face, before standing up and headed towards the bathroom. She paused and lightly shook her butt at him before continuing on. Nick felt a little woozy when he saw Catherine shake her butt, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Nick remembered that he needed to get dinner ready like he promised.

Following the soothing shower, Catherine decided to dress up in something enchanting for Nick. She found and put on her special lingerie and panty set and paired it with her favorite purple silk robe, and left a teasing glimpse of cleavage.

Once she was ready, she headed to dining area and she saw Nick had set down two plates of food and was pouring two glasses of white wine. As Catherine watched Nick, she thought about how there was something about a man wearing an apron. Nick felt a pair of eyes watching him and he lifted his head and met eye to eye with Catherine and smiled his megawatt smile. Nick finished what he was doing, wiped his hands, removed the apron, and went to give his sweetheart a warm and loving hug.

A few minutes later Nick moved back and gazed into her eyes. Without conveying a single word and led her to the dining table, sat her down and they enjoyed a meal of chicken alfredo. All throughout, Nick didn't eat much as he watched for the majority of the time. Catherine noticed and began blushing and asked, "Nicky, are you okay?"

Looking dreamily into her eyes Nick replied, "Yeah I am okay I can't help but notice how lucky I am to have you in my life and how beautiful you are."

If Catherine wasn't blushing before, she was most definitely blushing now a deep shade of red.

As soon as they finished their dinner and had the dishes done and put away, Nick fetched the chocolate truffles and lead Catherine to the living room and one by one fed it to her as she was lying down. All while this was going on, the stereo was playing slow country music. One thing Catherine had come to appreciate since meeting Nick was country music, more than she used to. At the end of one song the DJ came on, _"This Joel Love wishing all couples out there a Happy Valentine's Day. This next song was requested by a young man a Mr. Nicholas Stokes and he wanted to dedicate this to his girlfriend of fourteen months. So if you are listening Ms. Catherine Flynn this is for you."_

As the announcer finished his what he had to say a slow love song came on, Catherine sat up letting Nick stand up. A few seconds later Nick asked with his hand extended, "Miss Catherine Flynn, may I have this dance?"

Catherine put her hand in Nick's and replied, "Yes you may Mr. Stokes."

When Nick had his left hand on the small of her back and his right hand they began to dance slowly and Catherine took in his aftershave.

At the end of the song Nick was holding her close and once they came apart, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. A couple of seconds later Nick placed his lips on her neck and his lavishing kisses caused Catherine to moan in pleasure.

It didn't take long before Catherine realized her need for Nick had grown twofold and needed to be fulfilled. Catherine took Nick's hand and led him to her room and from there they undressed each other and gave into their desires and made beautiful love.

-x-

A couple of weeks following their romantic evening everything was going well. However, one day changed her life and Nick's life and future.

As Catherine was helping with closing duties, her stomach suddenly felt it was about ready to explode. She put down what she was holding and bolted towards the ladies room. Reagan O'Keefe, who Nick and Catherine had introduced to Lane six months ago and were now dating as well, noticed right away but waited for Catherine to come back before asking. For the past two weeks she had been noticing Catherine run like that to the bathroom and knew right away that she was pregnant.

Once Catherine got back and was ready to complete the tasks when Reagan pulled her aside and asked her Texan accent, "Cath I do not mean to be nosy or anything but I have noticed your increased trips to the bathroom lately have you thought of getting a home pregnancy test?"

Looking at Reagan her best friend and acknowledged, "Thanks Reag and no you're looking out for me."

Reagan smiled and decided in a split second, "Tell you what, why don't you head on out. I will cover for you."

Catherine shook her head, "Reag no I can't let you do that, what if…"

Reagan put here feet down and replied, "No, I insist, now go."

Catherine smiled, she was glad to have friends like Reagan. As soon as she was able to reach her car Catherine drove to the nearest pharmacy and purchased three tests. When she got home she could tell Nick was studying hard for midterms so she dare not bother him and went to her room. There she hid the tests and would use them in the morning.

The next morning before breakfast ,Catherine got ready first and then took all three tests and once five minutes they all came out positive. Taking a deep breath a smile began to appear on her face as she thought, _oh boy will Nick be excited to hear the news…wait will he want kids right away?_

Right then, a knock came on the bathroom jarred her out of her thoughts, "Catherine, breakfast is ready."

Catherine took a deep breath and went out to the dining area. As they were both eating their breakfast, well at least Nick was. Catherine was pushing food around. Somehow the eggs were making her queasy. Nick noticed and was concerned, she would normally have eaten at least half by now. She didn't look sick so he had to find out what was wrong. Putting his left hand on her right hand he asked, "What's wrong?"

Catherine picked up her head up and saw worry and concern in Nick's eyes she knew she had to tell him sooner or later. Taking another deep breath she began, "Nick sweetheart there is something I need to tell you." The concern look deepened, and Catherine continued, "Sweetie, I am pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Their New Lives

**Title: Gift of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Hooters was established in Florida and is now headquartered in Georgia. Pepsi is owned by the PepsiCo.**

**Author's Note: Cath/Nick partial AU story continued. **

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Their New Lives**

* * *

><p>The news first went over Nick's head as he said, "That is great honey."<p>

It was only a few second later did the news fully register for Nick. Nick dropped his fork and asked, "Catherine did you say you're pregnant

Catherine nodded and following a short period of silence, she couldn't tell if Nick was happy or upset when out of the blue Nick stood up, walked over to Catherine and pulled her up and with a smile on his face give her a big hug.

After a second of shock Catherine wrapped her arms around Nick. Burying her head in his neck Catherine heard him say, "We are about to become parents. This is great news. How many weeks are you?"

Catherine shrugged, "I am not sure, I took the home pregnancy tests this morning."

Nick added, "I think we should go and have a checkup before making it official."

Catherine nodded and said, "I agree."

Standing there for another few minutes, Nick took off for his room and was back as quickly as he left. Taking her hands into his and began, "My dad recently gave this to me."

Pausing for a second, Nick took out a delicate opal ring set in sterling gold and got down on one knee causing Catherine to gasp. Nick continued, "This ring was given to my paternal great grandmother from great grandfather and they were married for sixty-eight years."

Taking another deep breath, Nick asked, "Miss Catherine Annalisa Flynn, I love you will you do the honor in becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Here a guy who was also her dream come true and Mr. Right was now proposing marriage, how could she not accept? With a bright smile on her face she answered, "Mr. Nicholas Parker Stokes, of course I will marry you."

Hearing the love of his life accept his marriage proposal was one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt. He slid the ring on to Catherine's finger and like the two of them and their relationship, it was a perfect fit.

Nick stood up and gave Catherine sweet kiss which turned passionate in an instant. Suddenly Catherine broke the kiss, "Uh Nicky I think you should be getting to class, wouldn't want you to miss the midterm you have been studying hard for."

Nick scrunched up his face and said, "Party pooper."

Catherine smirked, "Yet you still love me."

Nick smiled, "That I do. Okay so you will go and get blood tests done and get a sonogram right?"

Catherine acquiesced, "Yep."

Nick had gotten his books and what else he needed him added, "Okay because you know my parent's thirty-fifth anniversary is coming up and the sonogram picture would be…"

Catherine finished his sentence, "…the perfect gift."

-x-

Once Nick left for class, Catherine tided up the dining room and started to study for a while. However, she already had the material memorized and so she spent a part of the time gazing at the engagement ring her fiancé had given her. She was also daydreaming about the son or daughter she was now carrying. Somehow she knew it was going to a little girl who no doubt would have her daddy wrapped around her little fingers.

Over the next two and a half weeks, Nick and had everything ready, including the gift. As they headed into the restaurant, Catherine asked "Are we ready to surprise Jill and William?"

Suddenly they heard Cassandra's voice pop up from the blue; "Surprise them with what?"

Nick grumbled and muttered, "Did anyone tell you that you have the worst timing sometimes?"

Cassandra pondered her answer and replied, "Mmm, yeah. So what is the surprise you and Catherine have for mom and dad?"

This time Catherine spoke up, "Sorry Cassandra, you are going to have to wait to find out."

Cassandra scrunched up her face in the fashion similar to Nick's and pouted, "Phooey, not fair. You two are no fun."

Catherine and Nick only smiled as they walked in with Cassandra and her family.

-x-

Several hours later after chatting, food, toasts and most of the presents opened, Nick clinked his glass and got everyone's attention. He stood up and began, "First I would like to congratulate mom and dad on their thirty-fifth anniversary and hope they have many more years to spend together."

Nick paused for a second, placing his free hand on his fiancée and he continued, "Mom, dad Catherine and I have two surprises."

Jillian became interested in the news and asked, "What is it Pancho?"

Jefferson was interested in the news as well and piped up, "Yeah what is baby bro?"

Catherine brought out a medium sized rectangular box and passed it to Jillian and Bill.

Jillian looked at Nick and Catherine and then proceeded to opening the gift and when they saw a framed picture, they instantly knew what it was. Jillian let out a covered gasp and asked, "Nicky, Catherine does this mean what I think this means?"

Nick with a large smile on his face and answered, "Yes ma, Catherine and I are expecting our bundle of joy."

Their table erupted into cheers as the couple was congratulated and Jillian and William both gave them a hug.

William exclaimed happily, "Pancho this is the best present we have received by far."

With a big grin on his face, Nick added, "Cisco there is more."

William raised an eyebrow and queried, "There is?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, you and ma taught me early on to do the right thing so Catherine and I are engaged!"

The table once again erupted into cheers. With a proud smile on his face William said, "I knew I saw something familiar on Catherine's finger earlier but didn't want to say anything."

As the buzz continued, Madison asked in excitement, "Catherine, how many weeks are you and when is the baby due?"

Catherine couldn't help but smile and answered, "I am eight weeks along and the baby is due close to Thanksgiving."

The celebration continued for another hour and then everyone headed home, with promises that Nick and Catherine to call Marie in the morning to help start off with the wedding planning and Alexandria to have her help with the catering.

-x-

The next several weeks were both exciting and busy especially after Nick's graduation. She put in a transfer to University of Texas at Dallas and quit her job at the restaurant and helped Jillian at her office until she graduated from college. So with that they packed up their belongings and moved to Dallas where Nick was to start at Dallas PD in August.

As for their wedding they opted for June and a traditional Southern styled wedding. Catherine only had to consult with Marie and Alexandria on a weekly basis and approved of all details put forth by soon-to-be sister-in-laws. Compared to Nick's big family, the only people Catherine needed to invite was her sister, Nancy who she asked to be her maid of honor, Lily and family friends, Sam Braun and Ted Benton.

A week before the wedding, Nick and Catherine had gotten back from a meeting with the wedding photographer when Catherine noticed three burly bodyguards and she knew instantly who it was. Once she walked up close enough and the guards saw her they stepped aside, allowing her to stand closer and she said, "Hi Sam."

Casino mogul Sam Braun turned around when he heard Catherine's voice and gave her a hug and said, "Nice place you have here Mugs."

Catherine smiled and answered, "Thank Sam, I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

Sam nodded and added, "I wanted see how you are doing and meet the young man who is marrying you."

Catherine smiled. She knew Sam had always been protective of her. Catherine walked over to Nick and led him over to Sam and made the introductions, "Sam meet Nicholas Parker Stokes, my fiancé and the father of my baby. Nick this is Sam Braun, family friend of my mom's and has been like a father figure to me."

Although a little nervous, Nick put out his hand and with Texan smile and said, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Braun I have heard a lot things about you from Catherine."

Even though Sam's mien appeared to unwavering and stone cold, he relaxed a bit and shook Nick's hand, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Stokes."

Catherine then brought up, "Sam why don't you come up for a drink?"

Sam nodded in agreement. He followed Catherine and Nick up to their place and bodyguards followed close behind.

-x-

Albeit it had been a tense conversation at the start between Nick and Sam, they had found common ground on horses.

The next several days were hectic and went by quickly for Catherine and Nick as it was filled with final fittings, luncheons, their respective bachelorette and bachelor parties and then the rehearsal and the dinner that followed. Following the rehearsal dinner, Nick and Catherine hugged and kissed good night before separating for the next fifteen hours and then Catherine and her bridal party and her soon to be sister-in-laws headed up upstairs to their suite. Once everyone had turned in for the night, it was only her, Nancy and Regan. Keyed up as usual, Nancy inquired, "So sis how does it feel knowing it is your last night as a single woman."

Catherine beamed brightly and answered, "Well Nance, it feels wonderful. I mean I sure did have many adventures a single woman, I am looking to starting a new chapter in my life with the man the man I love."

With a smile on her face Regan couldn't help but comment in her thick Texan accent, "Awe Catherine you have turned into a sap. I remember when I first met you, you were a spunky gal."

Catherine grinned and playfully threw a pillow at Regan and then turned to her sister and said, "Say Nance, I have noticed how in the past few days you have been rather cozy with the best man, Tristan, do Nick and I need to go and have a talk with him?"

Nancy froze and her face turned beet red and mumbled incoherently that she needed her beauty rest and quickly said her good night. Chatting for a few more minutes, Reagan had gone to sleep leaving Catherine to her thoughts. Although Catherine wanted to see and be with Nick and sleep in his arms, she knew tradition was not to be messed with.

The moment she had her head on the pillow she was lulled into dreamland and dreamt of the day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading chapter 3! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. The Next Chapter In Their Life

**Title: Gift of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Cath/Nick partial AU story continued. Reflections on Spring Creek is located in Plano, Texas.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: **

**Chapter 4: The Next Chapter In Their Life**

* * *

><p><p>

_Ms. Lily Flynn_

_Mr. and Mrs. William Stokes _

_Invite you to witness the marriage of their children_

**_Catherine Annalisa Flynn & Nicholas Parker Stokes_**

_On Saturday the twelfth of June_

_One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Three_

_At half past one in the afternoon  
><em>

_At the Reflection on Spring Creek_

_In Plano, TX_

_Reception to follow immediately after_

_Please RSVP by the twelfth of May._

* * *

><p><p>

Without a doubt the wedding ceremony had been beautiful and moving. Marie had pulled all the stops to help Catherine plan the perfect wedding. Catherine had been pregnant for four months and wasn't showing yet so she chose a Victorian style gown with high waist paired with a dramatic bridal hat-veil combo.

Following a brief honeymoon in San Antonio, they settled right into a routine and the next several months went by quickly. All throughout the pregnancy, Catherine felt fine and there were no complications; the only thing that was different was she had developed weird cravings for strawberry jam and cream cheese sandwiches, marmalade with anything and the worst yet, mayo and ketchup on anything fried.

-x-

On a beautiful and crisp afternoon in early November, Catherine was on maternity leave and was spending the day with Cassandra. She was on the couch reading a book when all of sudden she felt gushing water, and she thought _oh-no this can't be happening yet_.

Nevertheless, it was happening when the contractions kicked in. She tried to keep it down but when it became unbearable she yelled, "Ow!"

Fifteen year old Leah was in her room working on her oral presentation when she heard her aunt. Quickly run to the living room she asked, "Aunt Catherine what's wrong?"

As one short contraction passed Catherine managed to get out, "Leah, sweetie my water broke and your cousin is ready to make her entrance!"

Leah, who was an aspiring physician, knew the baby wasn't due for two and half more weeks. She remained calm and jumped into action, "Okay I will call Uncle Nick and let him know and then I will go and get mom."

Catherine gritted her teeth and nodded as Leah made the call and then ran to the backyard to get Cassandra. A few minutes later Cassandra came running back in with her sun hat still on, "Come on sis. Let's get you the hospital."

Cassandra got her shoes on and then gave Catherine a hand in standing up and with Leah and Aiden in tow they were on their way. On the way to the ER at Dallas Medical Center, Catherine had a few more contractions hit but she stayed as composed as she could by breathing in and out like what she learned in Lamaze class. Cassandra stopped briefly at the ER entrance and she instructed both Aiden and Leah to go find a nurse or orderly and get a wheelchair. Soon she saw the two came back with not only a nurse and a wheelchair but Nick as well. Nick immediately helped Catherine out of the car and into the wheelchair. As Cassandra went to find a parking spot, the nurse wheeled her in with Nick holding the overnight bag right next to them with Leah and Aiden close behind, Nick held her hand in his and whispered, "I am here. My supervisor granted me two weeks leave of absence."

All Catherine could do was nod, hold his hand and hope for the best. Once Catherine had checked in and they were patiently playing the waiting game, Nick notified his parents, the rest of his siblings and their families, her mom and sister as well as Sam about the impending arrival. Following ten more hours of painful contractions and then aiming a boatload of curses at Nick in the delivery room, Lindsey Ava Stokes came into the world at 2:06 am weighing at six pounds even measuring at 19.1 inches. Catherine held their newborn daughter for a short time before giving into sleep.

Catherine slept for several hours when she was woken by a beautiful sound, the sound of their baby girl's coo. Even though she was tired beyond belief she couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Nick sitting in the chair next to her bed, cradling their newborn daughter.

She heard Nick whisper, "Lindsey you have so many people who love you baby girl, your mom and I, your Grandma Jillian and Grandpa Bill, Grandma Lily, and many aunts, uncles and cousins too, you are one lucky little girl."

Catherine smiled and as she reached over and stroked the baby's downy skin and added, "Nicky I know she already has wrapped around her little fingers."

Nick beamed and before he said another word he heard their newborn gurgle and coo, melting both of their hearts. Within a matter of a few hours, the visiting hours began and everyone wanted to hold Lindsey, including Leah.

All had been going well; Lindsey was growing and developing at a steady pace. However, the tranquility was broken. The Stokes were celebrating their annual 4th of July celebration at Jillian and William's place when Alexandria came running out of the house yelling, "Catha, Nicky you got to come I think there is something wrong with Lindsey."

Catherine quickly put down her lemonade and Nick put down his iced tea and the two of them followed Alexandria to the nursery. There when Catherine saw Lindsey crying and coughing hard her heart dropped. She went to the crib and gently picked her up and tried to soothe her, "It's okay baby girl. Mommy's here. Everything is going to be all right."

Normally Lindsey would settle down when Catherine soothed her but this time it didn't work. Lindsey buried her head in her mother's neck and kept on crying only now she was screaming and coughing. That was when Nick who was close by felt Lindsey's head and exclaimed, "Oh my word Cath, she is burning up! Lexi, could you go and find a thermometer?"

Alexandria nodded and quickly ran out and nearly ran into Jillian on the way and Jillian and she asked, "Alexandria what is wrong?"

Alexandria swallowed and said, "All I can tell you is Lindsey is in major distress."

Jillian ran in and saw her son and daughter-in-law were trying to soothe her youngest granddaughter and the level of baby Lindsey's cries were becoming agonizing for Jillian. Right as Lexi came back with a digital thermometer, Madison had followed right behind. She wanted to see what causing Lindsey's sudden discomfort. Madison gently coaxed Lindsey to open her mouth and had the thermometer under her tongue and when it beeped Madison and went she read the temperature of 103 degrees she freaked and began giving directions, "Nicky grab the extra bag of clothing for Lindsey that Catherine and you that you had packed and left here with mom and dad. Catherine, Jefferson and I are taking you guys to the hospital we need to get Lindsey to the hospital now!"

With that, everyone split in separate directions and within an hour everyone was at the local hospital all there to support Lindsey, Catherine and Nick, all of them not knowing what was going to happen next.

Although Lindsey had been quickly admitted, the two weeks they were at the hospital was unnerving to say the least; she was hooked to a lot of machines and was fed through tubes in her nose. From seeing her being poked and prodded and going through a battery of tests (ranging from pH tests and bone tests) to determine what was wrong. Her woeful crying because of all the pain was particularly heart-wrenching for Catherine and at times she would be around by Lindsey's crib around the clock to comfort her. When word had reached the Dallas Crime Lab, Nick's supervisor put him on paid family leave so he and Catherine could be with Lindsey.

Catherine, Nick, Madison, Jefferson and Jillian and William were in the room with Lindsey when Dr. Eliza Quillon came in and asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Stokes I would like to speak to you about the test results."

Jillian and William convinced them they would keep Lindsey company and Catherine, Nick along with Madison and Jefferson had insisted on following the doctor outside.

Dr. Quillon cleared her throat, "I am afraid the results of the tests we have performed on Lindsey indeed she has intermediate Werdnig-Hoffman disease and will not be able to live to see her first birthday. I am sorry."

The doctor was interrupted by Madison's and Jefferson's gasps Catherine burst into tears and Nick who was also tearing up held her close as she continued, "I would advise to take her home and make her as comfortable as possible. I will go and get the discharge papers ready so you can leave when you I'm done."

With that, the doctor went on to make her rounds. Catherine, through her tears asked, "Nick what are going to do? I refuse to believe we are going to lose Lindsey. There must be some other way."

Nick had absolutely no words to help calm his wife down but to keep giving soothing rubs and whispered sweet nothings. That was when they heard Madison spit out angry words, "How can they treat Lindsey like this? I knew I should have said to take her to elsewhere."

Jefferson put his arms around his wife and when Cath interjected, "Maddie, this is not your fault."

Nick confirmed what Jefferson had said, "Yeah Maddie, Catherine's right. You have stop beating up yourself."

Madison shook her head seeing as how this was all her fault she was the one brought up unnecessary anguish. Then she remembered something, "Okay Nick Catherine I will go and call a friend of mine at Children's Medical Center, Dr. Lyla McKinnon who happens to be well respected pediatrics and she owes me favor. We will take her there for a second opinion."

Madison went to make the call and Nick and Catherine looked at each other and Nick knew he needed to go and sign the discharge papers while Catherine went to get Lindsey dressed and ready to go while letting Jillian and William know what had happened. With that Jillian and William went home, asking to be kept postedon what was happening. After saying that they would, Nick and Catherine were on their way to a different hospital.

When the four of them arrived at Children Medical Center after a short drive with no traffic, they went in and saw Dr. Lyla McKinnon was already waiting for them. By now Lindsey had buried her in Catherine's neck and was crying pitifully, leaving Catherine and Nick feeling even more helpless as they could only gently rub her back. Madison thanked her and after quick introductions and handshakes, Jefferson stayed back in the waiting room as Madison filled the doctor in as the nurse checked Lindsey and got her in a private room and the IV hooked up, and Dr. McKinnon quickly went to work.

As Dr. McKinnon was doing her checkup she asked a few routine questions to get a better idea, "How long has your daughter been sick?"

Catherine shook her and said, "She has been sick on a half for two weeks now and sadly we couldn't find out what was causing Lindsey's illness and we have been giving the run around and many diagnoses."

Dr. McKinnon listened to what Nick and Catherine were telling her as and she got out her stethoscope to listen to Lindsey's heart and breathing. Somehow Lindsey knew this doctor wasn't going to poke her like the others. When the doctor told her to breathe in and out she did and she didn't flinch and even stopped crying and tried to smile at the good doctor.

Dr. McKinnon gave the little girl a reassuring smile as she moved the stethoscope around. Once she was done, she whispered a word of praise to Lindsey before turning to Nick and Catherine, "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, Madison, I am going to order a CT scan in order to confirm what I suspect is making Lindsey sick."

Nick couldn't help but interrupt and ask, "What is making her sick?"

Dr. McKinnon replied, "I suspect it is pneumonia and it's good thing you brought her in when you did. I will go order the scan now and then I will put a rush on it and then take it from there."

Nick, Catherine and Madison all nodded and let out a big sigh of relief after the doctor left the room. They now knew it was not spinal muscular atrophy but they knew pneumonia could have been deadly at Lindsey's age. Madison went outside and made the phone to the family know the updates.

When Lindsey was prepped and ready to be wheeled into get her scan, she began crying when she realized she was going to be separated from her mom and dad, they both kissed and promised her they will be with her once the good doctor had to do what she needed to do. Once the scan had been completed it was confirmed Lindsey had by now contracted a severe case of bacterial pneumonia and was lucky to be conscious at this stage. Dr. McKinnon ordered a regimen of antibiotics to help rid of the infection and an antipyretic for her fever.

Within a matter of days, color was returning to Lindsey's cheeks and she was more playful and lively once again as she interacted with the family and who came by to visit and leave her a present.

By end of the third week of July, Lindsey was now well now well enough to be discharged and go home to recuperate further. Catherine and Nick could not thank Dr. McKinnon enough for saving their little girl. They made the quick decision then to have her be Lindsey's pediatrician.

Now they know they will not lose Lindsey and that she will grow up surrounded by all to be healthy girl with a lot people who love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "Gift of Love". Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and as always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Epilogue: Several Years Later

**Title: Gift of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Hooters was established in Florida and is now headquartered in Georgia. Pepsi is owned by the PepsiCo.**

**Author's Note: Cath/Nick partial AU story continued**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Several Years Later**

* * *

><p>-Picks up right at the start of the show in 2000-<p>

Catherine had gotten one year old Gavin Parker Stokes ready for the day and headed towards her daughter's room to check on her. After knocking briefly on the door she opened it slowly, "Lindsey, are you ready for school?"

Lindsey opened the door the rest of the way and Catherine was pleased to see that she was already dressed with her backpack ready as she answered, "Yes mom I am ready."

Catherine shook her head. Lindsey was already strong willed and independent. It had been nearly six years since she and Nick thought they were going to lose their precious daughter to a misdiagnosis. It helped them realize how precious life is. Since Lindsey's recovery from pneumonia, the whole family showered Lindsey with a little more love and now she was a happy six year enjoying second grade.

As Catherine was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, she also kept an eye on her two kids. She smiled at Lindsey who was making funny fish faces at Gavin which was making him giggle causing him to smack his high chair table making a mess of the cereal that was there.

She couldn't help but begin to reminisce about everything that had happened. Nick had been working at the Dallas PD for four years specializing in hair and fiber analysis and Catherine was there three years specializing in blood splatter analysis. However, Nick felt like he would never excel past his parents' academia so he and Catherine made the choice to leave and got a transfer to the LVPD Crime Lab and joined the shift that was headed by Captain Jim Brass and his co-workers Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown.

When Sam had heard they were heading to Vegas with little Lindsey, he offered them a place to stay at his ranch until they were able find a house to buy and move into. It didn't take long before they found a cozy little house on Rose Avenue to move into and begin their lives.

Her family had grown as well as her sister Nancy had married Tristan and had started a family a year after Lindsey's recovery and nearly a year after that, Nancy gave birth to Jeremy Tristan Alexander.

Yes, the gift of love that Catherine and Nick gave each other was fruitful in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Gift of Love". Hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
